


Brèche

by Sherly_Marshal



Series: Drabble - Mormor [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Anger, Beating, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dammit Jim, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Hate to Love, Human, Hurt Jim, Jim is Human, Jim is a Little Shit, Kiss and Strangulation, Kissing, Light Masochism, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Masochism, Sebastian Being An Asshole, Strangulation, Surprise Kissing, Unrequited Love, Weakness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriarty n'est pas qu'une créature née pour faire le mal, Moran le voit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brèche

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Wyłom (Brèche)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693080) by [Malutka_Sowa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malutka_Sowa/pseuds/Malutka_Sowa)



Moriarty se montrait sans faiblesse. Sebastian, pourtant, connaissait Jim mieux que quiconque. Moriarty n'était pas _juste_ l’incarnation du crime. Il était **humain**.  
  
« Me regarde pas ainsi, Sebastian.  
\- Je sais comment tu es.  
\- Ferme-là.  
\- ... T'es pa- »  
  
Sebastian se retrouva au sol, surprit. Jim lui en avait foutu une, ses mains sur le cou de Moran.  
  
« Je te hais pour cela.  
\- Tu m'apprécies aussi pour ça ! » Rétorqua Seb « Repose toi sur moi, détruire moi... Ce que tu désires. Tu es mon Roi.  
\- … Impertinent. »  
  
Jim l'étrangla en l'embrassant, en colère. Sebastian sait... Jim Moriarty _est_ **humain**.


End file.
